degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Becky-Imogen Love Triangle
The love triangle consisting of Imogen Moreno, Becky Baker, and Adam Torres developed in the Season 13 premiere, Summertime. Adam was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 13 Imogen is still reeling from her recent break-up with Fiona. However, she is still determined to make the most of her summer by working at Degrassi's summer camp with the local children. On her first day there, she sees Adam (who is sitting glumly during a meeting) and her spirits are lifted. Adam, meanwhile, is sad that Becky will be leaving town for the summer to work as a lifeguard in Florida alongside her family. Imogen assumes that the distance has forced him and Becky to break up, but Adam says that he and Becky are still "rock solid". He confides in her about his fears about all the guys that will be flirting with Becky while she is away, but doesn't want to seem as an overly jealous boyfriend who asks too many questions. To his relief, Imogen offers to do the job herself with the exchange that he be her "camp bestie" all summer to which he agrees. Later, the three are at a Fefe Dobson concert. Imogen begins asking Becky about her time away from Adam and in Florida. She asks if she will be hanging out with her old girlfriends down in Florida during her summer job, but Becky reveals that the majority of her co-workers will be guys who are "so funny". Adam is clearly upset by this detail and remarks casually that they "aren't as funny as he is" and Becky smiles and tries to kiss him when Imogen pretends to sprain her ankle. Adam goes off to get her some ice, leaving the two girls alone. Imogen says that being surrounded by oys all summer will be "pretty tempting" for her. When Becky says that she will be surrounded by boys all summer as well, Imogen says that the only one not revolting to her is Adam. This remark causes Becky becomes suspicious that Imogen has developed an interest in Adam. She firmly tells Imogen that Adam has a girlfriend, and makes her point clear by kissing him passionately when he returns. Adam, surprised, asks what the kiss was for. Coyly, Becky suggests they go somewhere "private". Excited, he thanks Imogen for "whatever it is she said" assuming she said something to put Becky into her current mood with him. Becky leads Adam into the crowd, assumingly to make out, as Imogen looks away sadly. Becky and Adam are then seen kissing him in the middle of the hallway, as Drew and Dallas see them while going over a check list. Dallas remarks, "Counselors getting busy? Check, check and check"!" Drew smacks Adam on the back of his head and reminds him that the campers were arriving soon. Adam says that Becky was leaving for Florida and Drew gives him five more minutes and winks at him. Becky and Adam attempt to resume their make out session when Imogen jumps onto Adam's back, interrupting them, while saying they had to attend to the kids who were about to arrive. Adam attempts to leave when Becky says that she actually has to talk with him before she officially left. Imogen tells Adam to hurry. Becky finally confides with him about her suspicions that Imogen likes him and doesn't want him to spend anymore time with her. Adam asks Becky if she doesn't trust him, but Becky assures him that isn't the case. She asks him to promise that he won't be around Imogen anymore. Despite being hesitant, Adam agrees to it and leaves to resume his camp duties. Becky gives him one last lingering look, obviously fearful for the worst as Adam is clearly unsettled himself. Drew partners him up with Imogen to be counselors for the Iguana's group. Adam attempts to switch co-counselors, but Drew is too busy to hear him complain and he meets up with Imogen. He says they have "one small problem" and Imogen immediately knows that it's Becky. Adam tells her that Becky thinks she has a crush on him. Imogen insists there has to be something she can do to fix it; Adam suggests getting different counselor partners and convince Drew they couldn't work together. His idea clearly upsets her. During the first activity to remember names with the kids, going around in a circle saying your name and something you like, Imogen skips Adam during the game. When a girl camper points this out, Imogen claims to have never heard of him and continue with the next camper. Adam calls her rude and Imogen begins to childishly repeat what Adam says, resulting in the two swatting each other, calling each other a jerk and Adam pulling Imogen's hair. Drew breaks the two up and sends them outside the school to settle the fight out. Once outside, the two briefly fight even more when Adam now thinks she must be out to break up his relationship. Imogen insists that isn't her intention and Adam demands to know why she doesn't want to switch partners then if that isn't the case. Imogen reveals she doesn't want to switch groups since she doesn't make friends easily and "wrecks everything she touches" and just simply likes him as a person. Feeling sympathetic, Adam suggests they can be "secret friends", but pretend to hate each other for Becky's sake. This including to remain co-counselors. Imogen is ecstatic and the two begin to go inside to assure Drew they can work together. As they get up, Imogen says that she hopes that Becky realizes how lucky she is to have him as a boyfriend. Adam has a quick worried look on his face and says, "Me too". In About a Girl, Imogen walks into the resource center to find Adam on FaceRange looking at pictures of Becky and Todd. Adam tells her that he wishes he could delete the photos, she asks him if she knows Becky's password, which he does, and he logs onto her account and looks at conversations between Becky and Todd. Adam notes that they talked about almost everything except for him and Imogen suggests looking under a nickname. Later on Imogen is in the gym with Adam, Drew, and Dallas when Adam decides that he's going to impersonate Becky and send Todd a message to say she's not interested and to leave her alone, Imogen disagrees with the plan and doesn't think it will work, but he goes through with it anyway. Back at the Torres house, Imogen is in the basement with Drew and Dallas when Adam comes down with pizza for all of them. When Adam gets a phone call from Becky, Imogen scarcastically says "Yay." In Cannonball, Adam tries to make up with Becky and, taking some advice from Drew, sends her 'apology roses'. He receives a package back from her and is excited. However, he is disappointed to open the box and to find the roses he had sent to her. Drew and Dallas urge him to get over Becky, saying it likely she is over him and moving on in her life. Dallas, offering advice, suggests he hook up with Imogen to get over her. Adam insists, "I don't want to get over Becky. I love her." However, Dallas insists she is over him and urges him to do the same. Imogen smiles and waves at him and Adam plasters on a smile and waves back, contemplating his choices. Taking Dallas up on his advice, Adam tries to develop a chemistry with Imogen as a distraction from his constant thoughts surrounding Becky. This includes giving her flowers and complimenting her on her looks. Soon he is shortly distracted when the two take cover from the rain in the back of a van. With sudden sexual tension when Imogen takes her shirt off to change, Adam kisses her and the two begin to make out. The moment is killed when Drew walks in on the two and awkwardly takes chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for s'mores for the campers. As he closes the door, he mutters, "Definitely over Becky". Suddenly struck with realization that the hook up did nothing to help him get over Becky, Adam stares as Imogen leaves the car to attend her camp counselour duties. Adam passes by Drew and says he's just going to turn in. Drew says he is going to miss the campfire sing along, but Adam complains that he feels like he's going to puke. Drew thinks he just ate some of Dallas' food, known to be bad, but Adam says it is about his kiss with Imogen. Drew asks what the problem is since they are both consenting adults who are single. Adam tells him Dallas told him that hooking up with Imogen was supposed to help him forget about Becky, but now all he can do is think about her. Drew says that since they were together for a while, it is going to be a longer process to get over her. Adam again firmly declares that he doesn't want to get over her, realizing that he sincerely loves her. Trivia *This is the second love triangle that Adam and Becky have been in. The first was with Missy Parker. The third was with Todd. *The love triangle ended when Adam died in a car accident. *This love triangle is similar to the J.T.-Liberty-Mia love triangle where the center of the love triangle dies and the two girls were left in a conflict. *They were all members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Timeline *Start: Summertime (1301) *End: Cannonball (1306) **Reason: Adam realized that getting together with Imogen wouldn't help him get over his feelings for Becky and that he still wanted to be with her. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-1w0-16h52m51s150.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h53m50s181.jpg derpy love.png Degrassi-extra-credit-1305.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 13